The Picture
by BrittanyOXYMORON
Summary: What she doesn’t know is that in this same bar there is also a man who’ll be having the time of his life. It’s funny that they’ll be complete opposites that night but their lives will end up intertwining, but only for a mere few seconds. [DL Angst]


_Its angst and written in a very odd style of writing._

_Short one-shot._

**The Picture**

The picture still burned in her memory.

It was permanently etched in her mind, to the point that she would never be able to forget his face. No matter how many hours she would make herself forget about his extraordinary face, it never works. She tries numerous times, but each try only turns out to fail.

She could try to delete the image from her computer, or take it out of the frame but she wouldn't dare. It was the fact she wanted to forget his face, but at the same time she was terrified.

Terrified to the point of saving it numerous times to her computer and even having the certain picture printed to an abundant amount.

But the original picture from the genuine camera lies in the frame.

The frame was black. It was an ordinary frame, plain black with nothing special to it. There is no significant meaning behind the frame. The glass that covered the photo was just as normal as your average counter glass that's placed in her dinning room.

Sure, it had a few smudges in the corners of where she would pick the frame up with her dirty fingerprints. The black frame even had a water stain at the bottom. She could take the picture and move it to a new frame that deserves the company of the image but she's still frightened or running it and would like to keep this picture in its rare quality.

It's stored in her own bedroom which is now located on the seventeenth floor of her apartment building. The bedroom is only occupied by one individual which is the owner of the photo.

She lives by herself in this Chicago apartment.

She will make her way to a club on this oncoming Saturday night, which is indifferent from any other weekend of hers. She spends each one alike, partying alone at a friendly club and bar and walks home to an empty house.

This Saturday night, however happens to be New Years Eve. Aside from the large crowd she expects to be there, there'll also be numerous couples celebrating the oncoming New Year. For a split moment she will contemplate whether or not to go. The fact of her being alone may put a mood damper on the whole thing, but against it- she does decide to go.

The bars lights will be on, while music will be played loudly. She won't listen or pay attention. Her only focus will be on the clock, counting down the minutes until another year was over.

_This is the point where there will be only fifteen minutes until midnight._

She will sit at the bar, on one of the stools.

She will order her first drink and look at everyone around her. They all will be clumsily walking around, or hanging on to each other. The dancers will be grinding up against everyone else around them on the dance floor while they all hold drinks, and cheer each other.

So she does end up setting her glass down and putting her head in her hands while thinking about her miserable lonely life.

How cliché.

_At this point, there are five minutes until the all famous ball drops celebrating the New Year._

What she doesn't know is that in this same bar there is also a man who'll be having the time of his life. It's funny that they'll be complete opposites that night but their lives intertwine, but only for a mere few seconds.

_And here is the part where everyone will start cheering and screaming for the fact that 1 minute is left until this New Year arrives._

The woman will stand and watch the people shout with glee.

The man will stand and be one of the citizens cheering.

_Forty-five seconds will remain._

Time won't speed up getting her nightmare over with for her, but seems to tick slowly.

Time won't slow but only seems to gain speed around him.

_Twenty-one seconds will remain._

She won't shout-out-loud counting down the seconds, for she'll let all the other happy souls in that bar do it for her.

He'll shout as loud as he can as the last couple of seconds remain in the year.

_Eleven seconds will remain._

She'll close her eyes and listen.

He'll take a quick blink, but only shouts louder as the numbers become one-digit.

_Three seconds end up remaining. _

She'll end up looking across the bar to find a familiar face counting down the next three seconds.

He'll look back one last time before the clock strikes midnight, finding a recognizable face that doesn't seem to be counting.

_One second will be left._

She'll look away acting as if she never had caught his eye.

He'll keep staring at her as everyone around both of them scream, shout, and cheer.

_Happy New Year._

At this time, she realizes everyone around her will start to kiss each other. She'll begin to feel even worse and alone then before. Everything will end up crashing against her as she cries out.

She'll cry out because she has no one to spend this New Year with. Maybe she'll cry out because she wants something in her life to change- anything at all… She won't know why she'll begin to sob- but she does. She won't notice the people around her anymore as she'll end up screaming, "Someone kiss me!"

The fact that no one does will hit her even harder- and it'll be then that she begins to wail.

"Someone shut her up!" A drunken person from the crowd will yell.

She ignores him and won't stop.

She won't stop though, until she'll feel another pair of lips crash against hers. It will shut her up for a few seconds as she'll hear someone in the near distance take a picture of her.

She'll end up pulling back and slapping the man claiming she didn't know him.

But she'll soon find out she was wrong as she gives the man before her a better look.

**Her memory will flash back to the photo.**

Someone will toss the disposable camera that took the photo of the two at her-

And it's then the man will walk away- and everything is left at that.

She won't stop him.

He won't come back.

The bar will resume back to its loud and obnoxious state as people celebrate the after effects of New Years Eve.

But there is something that Dana doesn't know.

While the man will drive home that night at nearly ninety mph- he will get hit by an oncoming semi-truck. The truck pushes his car into the medium on the interstate and will leave him there. The truck drives on while the man is left inches away from death.

She also doesn't know that in the next few days she'll get news from an old school friend about this tragic event.

She'll show up at his funeral and the second she'll see the closed casket is when tears roll down her face.

She'll wail harder as she reads the name on the paper:

_**Logan Reese**_

She'll hold the black frame with the picture in her hands. She'll set it upon his casket as one of her greatest memories.

Of course she'll buy a new frame to put the photo of them at the bar in it. She'll put that frame in the identical spot the previous one was- and that way she'll have a new picture to burn in her memory.

…But she doesn't know any of this will happen this Saturday- so don't ruin it for her.

**XXX**

_I'm not sure I'm satisfied with it. It may not have made a lot of sense, but it was kind of supposed to be that way._

_It was sad I guess… In a wicked sort of sense. Hope you liked._

_**Please review.**_


End file.
